


Stuck On You

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: That's A Long Ass Ride [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basically just me being trash, Fluff, M/M, indirect kissing, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Chenle notices something about Jisung he's never seen before: his own name on the back of his neck.





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Technically underage because NCT Dream again. *endless hearts*

Chenle spots it immediately, the Chinese symbols decorating the back of Jisung's neck. The younger either doesn't know, or doesn't care.

"Jisung-ah." Chenle asks finally. "Do you know what the back of your neck says?"

"My hyung said it's Chinese, but he didn't know what it says." Jisung shrugs, reaching back to gently touch the symbols. He seems to realise something after a moment and turns to Chenle. "Can you read it for me!?"

"I would hope so, I've been writing it my entire life." Chenle says and Jisung turns expectantly. "It's my name, Jisung. It's me."

"Really?" Jisung asks, excitement in his tone and on his face. "That's a relief!" He says. Chenle laughs and hugs him, kissing his forehead.

"I don't have a name yet."

"It's okay. It will come." Jisung smiles.

~

The day of their debut stage, Jisung is stressing about his dance solo, so Chenle pulls him into a corner and hugs him tight, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"You're going to do great, Jisung-ah. Think about my name on the back of your neck."

"Okay, hyung." Jisung sighs, pulling back from the hug to look directly at Chenle. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ji. We're going to kill it out there."

Halfway through, Chenle feels a faint burning sensation across his lower back but ignores it, focusing instead on the thought of Jisung, and the boy really does kill the dance solo. After the performance, Chenle rushes to the bathroom with Jisung in tow and lifts the back of his shirt in the mirror to look at it.

"It's my name." Jisung sighs, disbelief in his voice. Chenle sighs in relief, letting his shirt fall and pulling Jisung into a tight hug.

"Come on, you two." Minhyung's voice breaks their moment and they both nod, leaving the bathroom with their fingers linked.

\----

Chenle hears Minhyung and Yoonoh whispering quietly to each other in English, but he can't make out any of what they're saying so he drops himself in Yoonoh's lap and demands to know what's happening.

"We were just talking about your tramp stamp." Minhyung says and Yoonoh smacks his thigh audibly.

"My what?" Chenle asks.

"Nothing." Yoonoh defers. "We were talking about how happy we are for you and Jisung."

"It's not like we're dating, unlike you and Dongyoung-hyung." Chenle grins mischeviously.

"Yeah, but Dongyoung and I didn't find each other until I was eighteen." Yoonoh smiles, pinching Chenle's leg.

"You're nineteen now, hyung." Chenle laughs.

"Yeah, but you're _fifteen_." Yoonoh chuckles.  "And he's fourteen. How lucky, you get to grow up with him."

"We've already grown up."

"You're no where near grown up yet, kid." Minhyung chuckles, ruffling Chenle's hair.

"Save me!" He yells to Jisung when he sees him, the older two boys taking to ticking him. Jisung laughs and shakes his head, backing away toward the kitchen. "Traitor!" He shouts, still giggling loudly. Jisung spares him an apologetic smile before ducking into the safety of the kitchen.

"He must treasure his life." Minhyung jokes, retracting his fingers and pulling Jaemin into his lap when the younger approaches them.

"Go." Yoonoh pushes Chenle off of his lap and the younger falls to the ground with a squeak. He pouts at him but stands and heads for the kitchen anyway, hugging Jisung from behind.

"It looks nice, you know."

"Your name?"

"Yeah. The must have caught me at a good time." Chenle laughs, gently tracing the Chinese symbols. Jisung laughs and turns around to look at his elder soulmate.

"My name looks good too." He smiles.

"I know." Chenle chuckles, kissing Jisung's forehead. "Yoonoh-hyung says he's happy for us because we found each other so young."

"I'm happy too." Jisung grins, hugging Chenle close to him.

"Hey." Chenle pulls back. "I love you, Ji."

"I love you too, hyung." Jisung giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I didn't have a lot of inspiration for it.


End file.
